Did I Say You Could Confess?
by FireEmblemLugia
Summary: What would happen if you somehow managed to confess your undying love for the one and only Levi Ackerman? *WARNING* This is a Lemon One-Shot... Reader x Levi.


**I made a Levi lemon! Holy crap!**

 **This story was also originally on Wattpad, and it is the first Reader x Character one shot.**

 **Woo!**

 **Anyway, I wanted a reader who was confident but also shy when it came to the person they love. And I pray that I did a good enough job of representing that in this...**

 **So without anymore delay,**

 **Read and enjoy!**

 **(L/N) = Last Name**

 **(F/N) = First Name**

* * *

"That's the last of them sir!" You saluted once the final bunch of rampaging titans were slain.

A low grunt of disdain returned your response as humanity's most powerful soldier eyed his left uniform sleeve in disgust.

Apparently he'd gotten himself a bit caught up in the moment during the battle, that as a result, some of the blood from the titan he killed found it's way onto him.

A small smile snaked through on your face when you approached him.

You couldn't help it. After all, you of all people knew more than anyone how much the Corporal detested getting dirty in the midst of war.

No matter what the circumstances were.

That's where you came in... "Here sir, allow me please." You spoke up pulling out a hidden hanky from one of your many pockets.

It didn't go unnoticed when the man's eyes lit up at the sight of the clean cloth. And once you began wiping his arm, you could've sworn that he grinned in appraisal.

"Prepared as usual Cadet (L/N)." He replied; his expression returning to it's normal cold stare.

' _This is it..._ ' You thought firmly.

Today was the day that you'd confess your undying love to the one and only Levi Ackerman...

A while ago, years back when you were barely a teenager, you had been rescued by this very same man from the monsters that constantly plagued the earth.

And after seeing how strong and brave he was, you instantly wanted to become _just_ as, if not _equally_ powerful to prove to yourself; that you were worthy enough to fight alongside him.

Since that day, your entire life changed. But for the better of course.

When you first walked over to him and thanked him for saving your life, he simply stared at you with the same look he gave everyone.

It wasn't until you added the part about joining up in the fight against those cursed titans did he grin, signaling he knew you were firm in your new resolve.

And thus you began clawing your way up the ranks; becoming second in command, only placing behind the Corporal himself...

You were his most trusted and loyal Cadet. And nothing could make you happier.

Over the course of your long and rigorous training however; the feelings you had for him blossomed.

What started out as adoration, turned into something much more romantic and fleeting.

Heck, you hadn't even realized it yourself until a certain recent conversation with Hanji and Petra brought it out into the open, nearly shocking you to the point of being mute.

Once the initial realization passed however, you made it your life's mission to tell him, when the perfect time arised.

Which just so happened to be this exact moment...

Your movements of cleaning off the blood from his arm ceased. "All done, Sir."

"Good. Then go ahead witho-"

"Sir?" You interrupted.

Levi simply stared at you, raising an eyebrow at your sudden misbehavior.

Normally you'd never do something so bold.

"Yes? What is it Cadet (L/N)"

' _Now's your chance._ '

"I have something very important to say... If that's alright with you?" You added, looking at him for the "go" sign to continue.

"And what is that?" He asked, his brows now furrowing slightly.

You took a deep breath, and put on your best smile before answering.

"I just wanted to say that I am very grateful to you, Sir. You've always treated me with respect; and although I know you most likely won't feel the same way; I'd just like to tell you that not only do I admire you... I'm also deeply in love with you." You stopped for a second to let your words sink in.

From what you could tell, his expression remained mostly the same, except for his eyes going wider and his mouth tightening in surprise.

"...But I have already realized that a relationship between us would be impossible. After all, I'm fairly certain these feelings of mine are unrequited... Even so, I just thought you deserved the right to know... Sir."

Once you finished, your smile grew with joy at finally being able to reveal your secret... It felt good to let him know where you stood emotionally.

"I will forever be at your side until the day I die... Thank you for everything!" You bowed, before silently taking your leave.

...

" _Tch..._ "

 **~...~**

Later that night, you were feeling much better.

Confessing earlier was something that you'd never regret...

Did it sadden you that your feelings weren't returned?

Of course.

But on the other hand, it gave you a nice tingling sensation knowing you didn't have to try so hard to push them away until the point of feeling like you were going to explode.

All in all, not bad.

When the fighting was done and you returned to the other soldiers, a select few instantly flocked around you, asking how everything went with your superior.

To be more precise, it was Hanji and Eren who were the most concerned...

While Hanji had mistakenly thought Levi had a "thing" for you; it disappointed her when you revealed he hadn't even said a single word in response.

Eren was more apologetic when it came to his condolences... Giving you a warm hug and a pat on the back, saying; that not everything works out the way we want it, while adding you'd find someone else in the near future.

Either way, the rest of your day carried on as per usual...

Right now, you'd just finished your shower and were currently walking with haste back to your dorm in nothing but a towel.

Being so caught up in thinking about today's earlier events, you had forgotten to bring a change of clothes with you.

How silly for a Cadet of your higher rank to pull.

Luckily it didn't matter all that much since your room wasn't very far from the stalls, and you managed to quickly sneak in before anyone could see.

So after closing the door behind you, a sigh of relief escaped your lips.

"Well that was frightening... It's a miracle no one saw me..." You paused taking a look around the single bedroom. "And that I don't have a roommate right now."

The towel that covered your body loosened as you pulled it off to dry your hair a little more.

For the most part it was already done, but the last thing you needed was your pillows getting wet.

Suddenly, a loud knock vibrated against your back, making you jump.

' _Oh yeah, I forgot I was leaning against it._ ' You mused.

But then the current situation hit you like a ton of bricks.

You were still naked.

And there was someone at the door.

Crap.

Nervously you coughed before calling out to the person on the other side.

"Who is it?"

"Who do you think, brat?" An all too familiar snarky voice spat back in response.

Suddenly your entire face turned ghost white.

Holy _shit_ _._

Not only were you nude;

But the one person whom you didn't expect to hear from, _especially_ today, while you were in a state like this...

Was currently waiting on the opposite side of this freaking door.

 _Shit_ _._

A small hacking noise caught in your throat as you scrambled to regain your composure.

"Please, j-just a moment Sir!" You replied throwing the towel away somewhere and rushing to your dresser, where your pajamas waited.

But the sound of a doorknob turning made you freeze in place.

You hadn't locked the damned door?!

What the hell was wrong with you today?!

"NO WAIT!" You cried.

But it was too late.

In the next moment, the raven haired man entered, and the atmosphere turned near suffocating...

What was probably only a few seconds, felt like _hours_ to you when the door closed again...

This time with the Corporal standing on the same side as you.

Your eyes widened in horror.

"Oh? This is unexpected... I never took you as the kind of pervert who walks around their room naked (F/N)."

You immediately tried to cover the most private part of your body.

"I... I-I, um...!" Words seemed to be failing you right now as your mind fought to form a coherent sentence.

Why?

 _Why_ did this have to happen?!

"I'm so sorry! I'll put on some clothes right now!" You shouted.

' _Wait a second... Did he just...?_ '

The feeling of a firm hand grabbing you by the waist startled you, and a small moan escaped before you could close your mouth; making you clap a palm over it in embarrassment.

"S-Sir?! Did you just call me by my first-Aah!" He forcefully pulled you into his arms and dug his fingers in your hair.

A dark red blush dusted your cheeks as the man you loved stared at you coldly.

"And _who_ was it that gave you permission to confess your feelings for me (F/N), hmm?" He asked angrily.

A familiar large lump formed in your throat once you realized what he was referring to.

"Oh. T-That? Well I-I..."

Speaking seemed impossible at the moment, when humanity's most powerful soldier was a mere few centimeters from your face. Not to mention his right hand resting on your bare lower back only made you even _more_ anxious.

"Well? You better answer me Cadet... Or I'll make you clean the very same bathrooms you just came from for an entire month."

The acid in his words rang clear, but something else he'd said caught your attention.

"How did you know I was coming from the showers?"

Had he been watching you the entire time?

No... It couldn't be...

 _Could it?_

You noticed his eyes narrowing as he continued to stare you down with malice...and also...some other emotion...

Lust?

However the feeling of his hands roughly pulling your head back by your hair and the other one hungrily groping your ass caused you to falter, releasing a strangled groan.

"A-aah, Corporal!"

"Tch, what a loud mouth. Guess I'll have to shut it up."

With watering eyes you looked up at him in confusion. "What do you mea-Mmm!"

No way.

 _No freaking way_ _._

The next thing you knew, his lips had smashed against yours in a heated kiss.

The feeling of them pressing against your own overtook your senses as they roughly glided over your lips.

"Mmn..." Damn he was good at this.

After a few more moments of bliss he slowly pulled away and seductively bit your bottom lip.

Your eyes widened in utter shock.

All you could do was stare blankly into space, thinking it was nothing more than a lewd dream.

Only it wasn't...

"I have to say... You were so bold when you confessed to me earlier (F/N). But right now you're surprisingly reserved..." He grinned deviously.

Your cheeks burned brighter.

Finally you realized that this was _really happening_ , and that the man you could only ever dream of making out with, did just that not even a minute ago.

He seemed to realize your change in attitude, because the hand in your locks loosened drastically.

His eyes suddenly glazed over, making you stiffen.

"Your skin is actually pretty smooth (F/N). Not bad..." He murmured, slowly dragging his uncovered fingers all over your naked form.

"Nng...W-Wait, Sir...!"

The feeling of his lips nipping at your jugular interrupted your train of thought as you lifted your hands and pushed weakly against his chest.

"Your moans say otherwise Cadet. Are you sure you want me to stop...?" He replied huskily in your ear.

His tongue traced over the blushing lobe for emphasis.

 _Oh g_ _od_ _._

Without warning Levi lifted you up into his arms and you instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist.

" _Fuck it._ " You heard him whisper before carrying you over to your bed and practically throwing you down on it.

He instantly crawled on top of you and began to undress in front of your very eyes.

A small gasp escaped your mouth when he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the ground, revealing his toned muscular torso.

How was it that he could be _this_ sexy?

Your eyes wandered for longer than the raven haired man would've liked.

It was almost as if his very being was turning you on...and he noticed this.

"Shit... Don't do that..." He warned.

You blinked in confusion. "Do what?"

A low grumble resonated in the back of his throat, and before you could even react, his mouth once again found yours.

Only this time the kiss was much more aggressive and hungry.

You yelped in surprise when he brushed his tongue against your bottom lip, which gave him the opportunity to shove it into your warm cavern.

You moaned as your slick muscles sought out one another... Twisting together in a battle for dominance. One that you eagerly lost.

He broke contact and pulled away slowly, savoring your sexy expression.

You felt your face redden when the thin saliva strand still connecting your lips stretched but never separated; until the Corporal sensuously licked the corner of his mouth.

"S-Sir-"

"Levi... Call me Levi."

"Levi..." A small smile appeared on your facial features, throwing him off guard.

Calling him by his first name sent tingles throughout your body.

"Haaa?!" In the midst of your stupor the man's hands reached forward and gave your breasts a firm squeeze, making you throw your head back in pleasure.

"Tch, who said you could smile like that, brat?" He scowled before leaning down and taking one of your erect buds into his mouth while using his fingers to tweak the other.

You groaned as your hands gripped his shoulders. "A-aah, Levi~"

He grunted in response before pulling your nipple with his teeth causing you to jolt, "ouch..."

This was like a dream come true.

Still your confusion never faded away.

 _Why was he doing this?_

Even though you wanted to ask, you also didn't want to ruin the moment.

Unfortunately, you couldn't dwell on the issue for much longer, because Levi's tongue began to trace along the center of your stomach before dragging lower to the top of your thighs.

 _God._

You were becoming so wet whenever he grew closer to your core, as the hot liquid flowing from your center started to drip onto the bed sheets.

An evil smirk played across his face when he noticed you clench your thighs together.

"What's the matter Cadet? Already feeling it?" He teased.

You moaned softly in response; unable to actually speak.

He proceeded to rub his thumbs against your hips while placing kisses everywhere _except_ the spot you wanted them most.

"Beg for it...(F/N)."

If your cheeks were red before...then you must have looked like a cherry right about now.

He wanted you to beg for him?

You already knew that he was demanding... But this was downright sadistic _._

Still... You wanted him; more than anything.

' _Just do it_ _._ '

...

"P-Please..." You asked in a shy whisper.

The raven haired man wasn't impressed as he harshly bit down on your inner thigh.

"Ow!" You cried in both pain and pleasure. "T-That hurt!"

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He snickered at your flustered expression.

Screw it...

"Please, Sir...?" You asked louder.

"Please, _what_ _?_ "

This time your eyes locked with his as you took a deep breath.

"Touch me, _Levi_."

In the blink of an eye, he forcefully pulled your lower body up into his arms so that only your upper back rested on the bed. A delighted sigh escaped his lips when he faced your dripping sex.

You averted your gaze once you realized the position you were in.

The Corporal; your superior...could now see _everything_.

"Ahn, w-wait a second! Down there is-"

"Tch, filthy _._ " He interrupted frowning.

You clapped a hand over your face in humiliation... But it wasn't your fault! After all he was the one who came here and started to-!

"AAH!"

An unfamiliar sensation caused you to cry out in pure ecstasy.

 _Fuck._

A barrage of curses slipped out your mouth when you realized that Levi was using his hot tongue to lick and suck at your folds.

He tweaked your clit between his fore finger and thumb, making you practically scream his name over and over again.

Your hands clawed at the sheets as his wet appendage pushed it's way into your pussy walls, lapping up at the flowing love juices that spilled out.

"L-Levi...! Oh god, _Levi...!_ ' You shouted, no longer caring if other people could hear.

A tight coil began to form in your lower abdomen.

He groaned whenever you said his name; enjoying every minute of you squirming underneath his touch.

Soon enough though, the burning in your belly became too much for you to bear. "Mmm... I'm gonna!"

You sighed in irritation when he suddenly pulled away and wiped his mouth with a scowl. "Did I say you could cum yet...?"

You whimpered as he released your waist, only to shut right up once you saw what he was doing.

Which just so happened to be taking off his pants...

Your eyes wandered to the noticeable bulge fighting against the fabric of his trousers when he began to unbuckle them.

A heavy blush reached all the way down to your neck. "S-Sir...? Are we really going to do it?" You stammered.

"Are you stupid? Of course we're going all the way. Take responsibility, brat..." He spat pulling out his large erect member and giving it a few tantalizing strokes.

"And what did I say about calling me that?" He gripped your right leg and threw it over his shoulder.

The tip of his cock then came into contact with your wet folds as he rubbed his hardness against it for emphasis.

"As punishment, be prepared to get fucked senseless."

Before you could open your mouth to question, he pushed his entire length into you in one single stroke.

Your hands instantly gripped the sheets and you clenched your teeth. "F-Fu-aaah..."

Levi moaned at the feeling of your hot tight walls squeezing around him and began to move at a slow steady pace.

Loud groans and grunts echoed throughout the room as that familiar coil in your abdomen quickly built up.

"Faster... Please-ahh, go faster."

Levi happily obliged and started thrusting faster. "Shit (F/N)... You're so fucking tight..." He mumbled.

You allowed yourself to succumb to pleasure as he placed multiple butterfly kisses along your throat and collarbone before he roughly bit down. "Mmm! A-Again!"

You reached out and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling his body down to your own.

He hissed when he felt your nipples brush against his chest; increasing his thrusting and giving you another love bite. One that you'd surely have to cover up the next morning...

But you didn't care. After all it was proof that the man you loved was at least attracted to you in some way.

You threw your head back when you felt your orgasm approaching. "Levi! I'm going t-to...!"

"Go ahead." He moaned, now pounding into you at an inhuman speed.

Suddenly your vision went white as you came all over his member. A feeling of pure ecstasy overcame your senses, and the only thing you managed to scream was your superior's name.

Your walls tightened drastically around him, making him pull out and cum all over your stomach and breasts.

...

Both of your breathing was heavy for a while, until Levi looked down. "Tch, we're not finished... Look..." He bent down and grabbed your arm before pulling you up.

You blinked a few times. And in your confusion you followed his gaze, blushing at what you found.

He was still hard, only this time your cum covered his erection in a light sheen... Then it finally hit you.

The Corporal didn't like to get dirty.

Period.

"You'll be taking responsibility from now on, brat..." He smirked.

' _From now on? So that means he feels the same way as I do!_ ' You grinned happily; only to have him kiss you and push your head lower.

" _Clean it._ "

* * *

 ***...Blushes...***

 **Okaaay;**

 **Yeah, um...**

 **I _still_ don't have much to say...  
**

 **Except that I felt really pervy after I wrote this, haha!**

 **Hopefully I did our sexy Heichou justice!**

 **Ta-ta for now my lovelies!**


End file.
